All new planted trees beyond the size of seedlings require initial external support until the tree's root system has developed and the tree itself has attained sufficient stature and stability to remain and grow in the desired upright position. It has frequently been the practice to stabilize newly planted trees by providing metallic wire that is attached to stakes driven into the ground on each side and in some manner wrapped around the trunk of the tree. Generally, in order to keep the wire from cutting into the trunk of the tree, a piece of garden hose is put around the wire where it rubs the tree.
Although these guy wires are generally effective in providing the required stabilization for the tree, it is often the case that the wire is never removed and remains more or less permanently attached to the tree even after the associated wooden stakes have become dislodged or rotted. Eventually, this wire often becomes embedded in the tree trunk as the tree's diameter increases and can even result in malformation of the tree or strangulation.
The prior art has, in fact, suggested several devices for addressing the problems associated with tree support systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,647 to Daun describes an expandible tree support collar which is essentially a coil of flexible material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,526,056 to Stropkay, 3,521,401 to Shisler, 3,226,882 to Lichtenthaler and 1,844,024 to Weber, all describe adjustable collars or straps for placement around the trunk of a tree. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,198 to Napolitano, et al, describes a tree tie for placement around the trunk of a tree having a resilient collar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,090 to Lucia describes a self-releasing tree collar having interlocking joints which disengage as the tree grows and expands in diameter.
Devices of the prior art have, however, generally required either complex structure or mechanical features which contribute to the overall expense thereby diminishing the use and practicality of the device.
It is accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive but effective device for stabilizing growing trees for a short period of time subsequent to their being placed in the ground. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tree support device which will climatologically degrade after a predetermined period of time so that it forms no impediment to the growth and well-being of the tree and will eventually fall away from the tree without requiring further attention.